1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related generally to an exerciser especially designed for strengthening various body muscles and more particularly to exercise devices intended to strengthen thigh muscles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been found that the conventional leg exerciser allows leg exercises to be performed by using the legs to rotate a crossbar or to move the crossbar back and forth. Spring tension is varied by replacing the spring with a stronger or weaker spring or altering the angular portion of the socket assembly. However, such an exerciser is complex, expensive to manufacuture, and does not exercise groups exercised by the present invention.
Prior art as discussed above exhibits complex, costly and/or non-specific exercisers for the muscle groups of the inner thighs of a person. The present invention discloses a non-complex, inexpensive device, and convenient-to-use device for specifically exercising the muscules of the inner thighs. The present invention is portable and ready for use requirimg no assembly or adjustment.